100 Days
by MinteeFresh
Summary: When Troy damages a young girl’s car, he offers to be her ‘personal slave’ for 100 days to pay off the car debt. Based off movie ‘100 Days with Mr. Arrogant’. TG, maybe TOC.
1. And So IT Begins

**100 Days**

**Summary: When Troy damages a young girl's car, he offers to be her 'personal slave' for 100 days to pay off the car debt. Based off movie '100 Days with Mr. Arrogant'. T.G. T.OC**

DISCLAIMER: Do not own HSM and 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant….obviously.

**Chapter 1: And So **_**IT **_**Begins**

At this particular moment on this side of Albuquerque, New Mexico, more than seventy-five percent of families were eating a splendid breakfast, while socializing about what they had planned for the day. To Leila Cortez's dismay, she wasn't part of that statistic. However, she had to admit that she was surprised to find her parents actually home that Monday morning, eating breakfast with her.

"Why, did you hear, Sheila? The Bolton's son, Troy, is cast in the new school musical. I swear, that boy can do anything he sets his mind to," Mr. Cortez explained, swallowing the remnants of his breakfast.

Leila rolled her eyes as she gently placed her empty plate in the sink. Of course, the only time they were there to see their daughter, they just had to bring up the quintessential jock of East High. It was a custom for them to point out all the things he had accomplished and compare his budding career to Leila's average student life.

Her mother, Sheila, walked past her to the fridge, eyeing her daughter wearily, "Why don't you try out for the play, sweetie?"

"I'm very busy with the school paper, mom," Leila replied, trying to steer the conversation to her. Maybe they would be interested in what she was doing….but the ten minutes of utter silence told her differently. She decided to take the high road, and leave the conversation as is. She didn't feel like shouting at her parents, and she sure as hell didn't feel like drowning in teenage angst this morning. She left the kitchen, and proceeded to get ready for school inside her room, whilst waiting for her parents to leave the house. Once she heard their cars leave the vicinity, she left her room. She was free from the parents and sadly, she liked it that way. Ever since she entered high school, her parents were constantly on her back, and they would constantly compare her to her perfect neighbor, Troy Bolton. He was the epitome of teenage perfection, and her parents made sure to remind her of that everyday she saw them. Parents would kill to have a son like him; he was popular, friendly, athletic, and apparently, he could sing. Leila shook her head, trying to avoid any thoughts that centered on the jock. It would only anger her further.

She scooped up her messenger bag, locked the front door, and walked over to her car. She settled comfortably into the seat, fixed the rearview mirror, and drilled the keys in. As soon as she heard and felt the roar of the engine, she was relaxed.

Without a word, she drove out of the driveway, and looked forward to a quiet drive to school. Only about ten minutes passed before her quiet drive was interrupted by a jolting bump that occurred at the back of her car. Alarmed, she immediately stopped the car, the bump damaging her baby car even more. 'I better get my airbags fixed,' she said to herself. After coming to a complete stop, she whipped out of her car to see the damage.

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed. Her baby- Oh GOSH! Her red convertible now sported a huge dent and several scratches! She raced to the owner of the car who had done the damage and was surprised to find a guilty-looking Troy Bolton waltz out the car with his hands combing through his hair in anxiety.

"You! You! URGH!!!!" she screamed, pointing at him accusingly with a shaky finger.

"I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to-"

"Then what happened?" she asked calmly, and then she noted the cell phone he was clutching in his hand. "Wait, you were on the phone weren't you?!" Now, she was pissed.

He looked at the cell phone in his hand and quickly hid it. The expression on his face said everything. She was right. "Um, I can explain."

"I'm quite perceptive in human mannerisms Bolton, and the fact that you're sweating and looking like you're about to piss Niagara Falls down your pants tells me I'm right and that you're quickly trying to make up an excuse that will get your ass out of this. Oh, but trust me, there is no way you're going to get out of this without a couple cuts and bruises because I'm so suing your ass, Bolton!"

Troy was stunned. Leila Cortez was the typical nice girl next door, and never had he suspected her to be so aggressive… She was always polite, even when she had great reason not to be courteous to him after his friends had teased her before during freshmen year (and even a bit in sophomore year) of high school. Now, he was seeing a whole new side to her…and he wasn't exactly thrilled to see it. "Leila, please don't call the cops."

"Try your parents."

He did not know what came over him, but he grabbed her phone out of her hand. "I can, I can fix this."

"Oh, this is great, let me add harassment to the list!" she huffed. "You better pay up, shithead!"

Troy tried not to cringe when he heard her swear at him, and flourish him with other profanities. He looked at the car… there was no way he could pay for the damage. Heck, he wondered if he could even pay for the damage on his car as well. Even though his car should have taken the most damage, her car seemed to have taken more of the effect. Things were not looking so hot for the basketball star at the moment.

Oh God. What would his parents say if they got wind of this? 'They are so going to kill me,' he thought to himself. He had just bought this car, and his parents were skeptical, yet so proud of him. It had taken a great deal of begging just for them to accept his request for purchasing the vehicle. Now, if they heard about this, they wouldn't trust him with the car at all, especially if they found out that the reason he bumped cars was because he was on the cell phone with Gabriella. His phone privileges would be taken away as well. Not to mention, he'd probably be grounded until death. He sighed, "Look, I can't give you the money right now. How about I do something for you? What can I do to make this better?"

"A check with my name on it," she muttered, sitting down on the curb. Her car had just been ruined by ….Then, it hit her. The Troy Bolton had just hit her car; the boy who her parents constantly put up on a pedestal. This was the ammo she needed to tarnish that rep of his. Oh, who was she kidding? People would be more likely to pity him, rather than burn him at the stake. Then, what could she do? She didn't have the guts to sue him, and she really didn't want to tell her parents… They would just come up with an excuse for Troy's mistake.

She massaged her temples, while controlling her breathing. The only way to make this better was a chocolate fudge ice cream…with loads of chocolate syrup….Of course, Troy would pay. Then, Troy could buy her some clothes…and then he could clean her room…and her house…and- WAIT, that was it!

"Okay, I have an idea," she stared up at him, trying to regain some confidence. "The way I see it: you have a lot to lose if I blurt this thing out, right?"

He nodded his head.

"Now, you don't have to pay for it….but you do have to do something for me."

"Like what," he asked. He tried not to sound arrogant, but if she was going to try and get him to be her boyfriend…well, that was out of the question.

"You have to….um… help me out for 100 days."

"What?" he asked slightly confused. Troy had to admit. At first, he took it as a sexual proposition, but by the expression on her face, he thought differently after.

"You heard me. My slave for 100 days," she repeated her suggestion. This time she said it with more conviction and confidence…and with a slightly weirder choice of words. "You know, clean my room, do the dishes, the usual. All those kind of chores, you have to do them for me, and you have to help me when I ask you to."

The thought seemed quite perverse at first, but the more he thought about it, he couldn't help but think about how much worse it could have been. She could have made his life a living hell by blurting this out. If she really wanted to get him, she could have faked injuries, been depressed, and even say he did it on purpose. He would have to go to court and-

"How about 50 days?" he inquired, sounding obviously desperate.

"100." She folded her arms.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"And that is?"

"No one can know about this accident and this…arrangement," he replied.

"Deal," she shook his hand.

He sighed, scratching his head, "Well, why don't we take this to the auto shop, and I'll drive you to school?"

Whilst looking at her car and then back at his, "I think we're gonna have to take the bus and get these towed to my house."

"Huh?"

"There's a huge chance your dad's gonna see your car at school, and we can't take mine 'cause my light is busted…and what's the point of the auto shop? Neither of us can pay for the damage anyway," Leila sighed.

"You're right….Um, I'll make a call for the towing company."

Leila nodded her head, while staring at the cars and then back at Troy. What had she gotten herself into?

.xxx.

The wait for the towing truck and the bus ride journey to school was quite uneventful. Troy would often glance at her from time to time to see if she was okay, and she would reply to his silent concern by an 'I'm fine'. They discussed the terms and agreements of her proposal, and Troy didn't know whether to be relieved or offended that she did want him to do her homework. "Unless I want to fail, I'm not gonna trust you with my homework" was her reply when he had asked her about it. He decided just to be grateful that he wasn't going to be doing two loads of work.

They had agreed that he would come over after practices with basketball and the musical to help try and fix the cars with her. Then, to his surprise, she suggested he clean her room and attic. He had smiled when she had tried to slip the proposal by him, and since he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, he had agreed. She then laughed when he suddenly realized what he had agreed to, and she withdrew the idea. But, he found himself justifying that her suggestion was completely fine.

Troy entered his homeroom, trying to push the accident in the back of his mind.

"Hey, what happened this morning? We were talking and you just hung up," his girlfriend, Gabriella inquired.

He managed to force a smile…and a lie, "Oh, my phone ran out of battery… I forgot to recharge it."

She nodded her head in understanding, and they both took their respective seats for their homeroom teacher, Ms. Darbus, who had just entered the classroom. Troy sulked. Why her? Of all teachers, why did she have to be his homeroom teacher? He decided to push those thoughts out of his mind for the moment, and concentrate on his agreement with Leila. She was relatively nice, save for her initial reaction to the accident. But, he guessed that her reaction was typical, and he didn't hold her random rant and rage against her.

Based on their morning talk, he knew she wouldn't be particularly demanding of him, even though she had referred to him as _her slave_….Well, she always seemed like a…sane person. Well, she was Leila Cortez… and why was it that after being neighbors for their whole lives, he knew next to nothing about her?

Actually, he did know _some_ things about her. His parents would mention her at times.

"_You know who I just saw yesterday? Sheila's daughter, Leila. She's changed so much since the last time I've seen her."_

"_Her parents must be proud. She's a very smart girl." _

Okay, so those statements were clearly vague, but both their families would occasionally get together for dinner. From those dinners, he gathered that she was an intelligent, polite person…which is what he said from the beginning. He sighed, trying to think back to their last dinner. Her family was the perfect family in his eyes. She certainly had a bright future, along with her successful, career parents. They seemed to adore her and-

"Hey, man, are you awake? The bell rang five minutes ago," his friend, Chad interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh yeah. I guess I spaced out. Where's Gab?"

"She was called to the office. C'mon, hurry up. Mr. Keenan's not looking too happy today," Chad commented, as he and Troy exited the classroom.

.xxx.

"Girl, I know you didn't just say what I think you said," Shay Parks exclaimed. Subsequently, she received a chorus of 'Shhh's' by the entire moody art class and a huge glare from her best friend, Leila Cortez. Thank God the teacher wasn't in the room right now.

"I did," Leila sighed, as she dipped her paintbrush into the white paint. She stared at her friend with a small smile playing on her lips, "Now, don't go blabbin' this to the whole world. I swear, sometimes it's like you have a microphone permanently attached to your mouth."

"Hey, my lips are sealed," Shay replied, making a hand motion that seemed to say she was locking her mouth and throwing away the key. "Now, what kind of freaky shit you gonna make him do? Handcuffs? Vibrators…?"

"SHAY!" Leila yelled, causing the class to once again tell the duo to shut up. She quieted down, and began to whisper this time, "This is purely non-sexual."

"Ah damn, Leila. You had that fine piece of ass on the palm of your hand and you just gave it up?!"

At this statement, all the students gazed at the two with horrified and disturbed expressions.

"What y'all looking at? Get back to painting!" Shay ordered the rest of the students.

Leila hid her face in front of her canvas, clearly embarrassed. "There you go again, speaking into that damn microphone."

"Oh chill out, Lei. They don't know nothin'. Anyway, let's rewind here. You got him to be your slave….and now you tell me that you ain't gettin' any," Shay whispered, noting their teacher, who had just walked in.

"One, he has a girlfriend. Two, I would not even tap that with a plastic spoon, and three, just eww."

"Oh come on, girl. Now's not the time to be so damn picky because you know what yo problem is? You need to get laid because lately…well, let's just say PMS lasts all year round for you," Shay laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She paused to glance at her best friend, who was currently gawking at her with a shocked, yet amused expression. "And as long as we hang out, this becomes my problem too! But, don't you worry, honey. Momma Shay-Shay knows exactly how to solve this problem. Let me warn you though, the plan involves a naked white boy you just whipped this morning. YEYEAH, ALRIGHT! My girl be tappin' that shit tonight!"

By the time Shay finished her mini spiel, Leila's jaw remained low, and her face still held that same shocked and amused expression. "Well, since you're so generous with the advice today, I should give you some, Momma Shay-Shay."

"Like what?"

"Um, how about you closing-or, rather shutting down- that expressway between your legs?" Leila laughed, flicking some paint on Shay.

Shay laughed, her mouth wide open in shock, "Oh girl, you did not just whip paint on me AND call me a slut!"

"If you both don't pipe down back there, it's detention for a week!" Ms. Lawson yelled. A few snickers were heard, as the girls mumbled an apology and continued with their artwork. As she continued to paint her canvas, Leila couldn't help but wonder how interesting (and weird) the next 100 days would be.

'Hmm,' she mused, '100 days with Mr. Arrogant.'

Suddenly, she was startled out of her thoughts just as the bell rang. She exhaled deeply.

'And so _it_ begins…'

_**A/N: **_**Okay, this is my first chapter. Yay! Yeah, my friend watched the movie 100 days with Mr. Arrogant, and she begged me to do a story for it with her fave movie, which happens to be HSM. I like the concept and where I could take this story to, but I don't like this movie so much. -ducks as various people throw sharp objects at her-. But, I decided to do it anyway for her. She wanted it to be with Troy…definitely… but she doesn't like Gabriella, who by the way, is soo damnn pretty! So, I decided to make a new character. **

_**  
**_**Anyway, please review. Tell me if you like it and want it to continue. **


	2. Successful Acquaintances

**100 Days**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, and also a good thank you to the lots of you who put me in yours faves and alerts list. I guess, I'll continue this so long as I keep getting' reviews/feedback. So, if you want this to be a solid fic, reviews can ensure it. **

**Chapter 2: Successful Acquaintances**

After school, Leila and Troy went to their respective cliques and activities before meeting each other after school. Leila hypothesized that if she met Troy at school and they rode the public bus together to their houses, the whole meeting would most likely be awkward. So, being a person of comfort, she opted that they both should just meet at her house at around six o'clock.

"Are your parents home?" Troy asked, as he ventured into her house.

She gave him a look that said 'Are you kidding?' But, the expression left her face just as soon as it had come, as if she had just realized who was speaking to her. She shrugged off the nervous tension and offered him a light smile, "Um, no, they aren't… They're on a business trip in L.A."

_It's only a quarter lie_, she thought to herself. She knew that today, after work, her parents commuted over to L.A., but she knew that they would overspend their stay for pleasure rather than business. She gathered that they would spend a week working, and probably a week or two more to blow off steam and forget about her. Leila sighed. At times she wished her parents hadn't skipped all the chapters in the 'How to Raise Your Child' guideline. _When I have my kid, I am definitely not leaving them alone_.

"Which means, you have a free house. Having the traditional party?" he inquired, following her as they entered her large garage.

"Huh? How did you know?" She gave him a questioning stare, wondering how he knew about all the parties Shay had thrown at her house. _Of course he knows, you idiot. One, he's Troy Bolton, and two, he __**kind of**__ lives next door._

Before she could retract her question, he began to explain himself. "C'mon, you live next door. It's not like you have a sound proof wall around your house…In plus, I've been to a couple of them, but I never seem to see you."

"Well, I never host those things. I'm usually in the corner, mixing the drinks and wondering how the hell I'm going to clean up the house after," she replied, taking off a silly blanket she had shielded the car with when the towing truck had deposited her, Troy, and the cars at her house. "Shay always plans the parties. You know Shay Parks, right?"

"Yeah. She's in my Chemistry…." He nodded his head, and proceeded to think about something Shay had said in class the previous week, "Is it true you got hit by a truck on the freeway?"

Leila chuckled, shaking her head, "Let's just say, Shay likes to over-exaggerate things." She began to examine the damage of car, cringing every time her eyes discovered another scratch.

"What really happened then? That is, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Not at all. It's really stupid though. We were leaving the mall when we noticed there was an ice cream truck passing by. Well, I'm an idiot, of course…or, just extremely obsessed with ice cream, and I dropped our shopping bags and chased it as if I was some drunk. It just so happened that I got nicked on the ass by the truck…and my top came off at the same time. It was a thin shirt, and it got caught on a weird nail on the truck, so when I fell on my ass after being hit, the shirt just ripped off. Pretty embarrassing." She explained, and then narrowed her down on him, where he was crouching beside his car on the other side. "You can stop laughing to yourself right now. I can hear you."

"Yeah, I better stop, or else you might spaz on me like this morning." He didn't mean to say it, but somehow, she didn't seem to mind.

She put her hand on her hip, towel in hand, with an amused smile, "You deserved it. No one touches my baby." She patted her car affectionately.

He grinned at the sight, and then paid attention to his car. "You know, I got scared when you started yelling at me. I never saw that side of you before."

A small moment of silence passed before she responded. She stood up, and leaned against her car, "For people who've been neighbors for life, we sure know nothing about each other."

He stood up from his position as well, and returned the eye contact, "Maybe…for the next 100 days, we can change that."

"Maybe…"

.xxx.

The next days were similar to what had transpired on the first day. Troy and Leila were now making an effort to get to know one another, and awkward silences were becoming less frequent _and less awkward_. Today was officially Day 15 out of the 100 day agreement, and instead of complaining about the usual bonehead teachers and over-righteous senior, Kingston Allegro, the topic of conversation for the day was:

"Okay, favorite color?"

"Easy. Turquoise," she replied. "You?"

"Red."

"Wow, that's a shocker," she replied, referring to his red tracksuit. "Okay, Bolton, I think we're passed the basics. It's time to dig deep. Give me an embarrassing moment."

They were currently in Troy's mini basketball court, taking a break from cleaning her impossibly dirty attic. He was shooting hoops, and she was sitting on a fold-up chair, lemonade in hand.

"Basketball camp. The summer before ninth year. Billy Chambers challenged me on the court for a little one on one," he explained, dribbling the ball as if he was facing Bill Chambers himself at that very moment.

"And you, the almighty Troy Bolton, couldn't say no," she chirped in dramatically.

Instead of a glare, Troy bestowed her with one of his arrogant smirks and a nod of approval, "Of course. So, we were going at it for a while, until it was last point. I dribbled to the left" dribble "and I dribbled to the right" dribble "and then I was gonna make a sweet lay-up, buy I tripped, fell right on my face, my ass in the air while my shorts were to my knees. Plain and simple, everyone got a good view of my Spiderman underwear…"

Leila laughed, "Oh man, no way!"

He nodded his head ruefully, "Afraid so."

"Okay, wait, this doesn't make sense. If this was the summer before ninth year then that would make you 14…?"

"Yup."

"That means you, the boy who was apparently too cool for school, was wearing Spidey briefs at fourteen…fill me in here."

Troy laughed at her sudden interest, and proceeded to answer, "Billy wet all my clothes that morning; some kind of initiation thing. So, I was stuck with what the coach offered up… But, c'mon, it's Spiderman. You can't go wrong with that!"

"Yeah, you're right," she replied nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

He stopped dribbling, and eyed her suspiciously, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You agreed with me. That doesn't usually happen, unless… hey, are you wearing Spiderman underwear?" he inquired jokingly, as he continued to play with the ball.

"Ha, no!" she laughed it off, and then replied embarrassed, "...Batman."

He turned around swiftly with a smile, "Well, you're certainly full of surprises, Ms. Cortez."

"Likewise, Mr. Bolton."

They continued the break in silence, each of them drifting to their own thoughts. Troy was quite surprised with Leila for the past days. He hadn't expected to find a simple companion in her, seeing as he always carried the notion that she was purposely distant to him. Well, actually, he never expected a lot of things about her. Personally, they hadn't divulged a lot of information about each other, but he discovered a few things about her that caught him of guard. She had a dark sense of humor, she could swear like there was no tomorrow, she was quite lazy, and she had almost failed calculus. Troy had to admit, he had thought her to be a…prude from what his parents had told him about her. He thought she was an uptight, prim and proper girl, who was organized and would not get anything lower than 90 in all her classes. That wasn't the case, although she was most certainly smart.

Leila gazed at Troy, and just shrugged. Sorry to say, she still felt suspicious about the old basketball freak, and she knew he still held feelings of suspicion and uncertainty about her as well. She could tell by the way he would sometimes pause in his answers. No doubt, he was probably thinking of a way to give her an answer that didn't reveal too much about himself. She didn't mind. They only started _this_ ten days ago. She wasn't expecting a whole lot from him. She didn't even expect to be spending this much time with him either.

"So, you never told me…"

"Huh?"

"Your…excruciatingly…mortifying…moment," he replied dramatically, sinking in another basket. "Oh, and the ice cream truck and volleyball incident don't count."

"I gave you two already. That means that the only way to even the playing field is if you tell me one more," she smirked, sipping on her lemonade.

He held onto his ball, shrugging casually, "Call it even?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Well, I'm done with this weather. I think I just got three shades darker…and you, my friend, are looking like Jorge, the foreign exchange student," she chuckled to herself, noting Troy's similar skin color to that of the new Spanish student.

Just as he was walking to her, she dug into her pocket and retrieved a shiny object. Noting that she had his attention, she chucked the object at him and he caught it without effort.

"What's this?"

"What does it look like?" she asked dryly. "It's a key."

"Yeah, but for what?" Troy inquired just a tad perplexed.

She walked up to him, and started to circle him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. It was like she was judging him, and by the smug look on her face, that was her plan. "Well, _judging_ by the past two weeks, I've come to the conclusion that you, hopefully, are not a serial killer…and I've also come to the conclusion that we still have 85 more days left of this agreement. So, I'm giving you the privilege of having a spare key to my house."

He looked down at the key, and then looked back at her. "You seriously trust me with this?"

"Sure…unless you're giving me reason not to."

He shrugged, walking into his house as she followed him, "Well, you don't have to worry. I haven't killed anyone in a while."

"That's comforting," she replied in a deadpan voice. "Well, I'm going to head back to my house and order a pizza. You in?"

"Nah, I gotta study."

"Wow, who would have 'thunk' it? Troy Bolton studying."

"Hey, you learn something new everyday. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow…?"

"Sure," she responded, while walking away and waving goodbye.

Troy stared after her as she left with a small smile on his face. This was what he needed right now. He needed someone who was completely not connected to his world; just a friend, like a kindergarten friend that Gabriella had told him about. Sure, the circumstances that brought them together were quite unusual, but Troy found that the time spent with Leila was stress-free. She wasn't involved in basketball. She wasn't involved with the musical. She was barely in his classes; only one. And, she didn't even hang out with him at school. They were people who both had separate lives, yet were able to just have a good time without any worries.

However, the only thing that irked him at times was when she referred to her parents. It wasn't a big issue, since she and Troy didn't exactly have any heart-to-hearts about their lives. But, it was the only topic he could think of that made the atmosphere a tad uncomfortable when she was speaking. He knew for sure it wasn't like they were abusing her because they weren't even there.

Little did Troy know, that was exactly the problem.

**A/N: Hoped you liked the chappie. Review and I shall continue the story!**


End file.
